


Catch Me If You Can

by bispaceprincess



Series: Everyone is Happy and Nothing Hurts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Capture the Flag, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Funny, Minor Harper/Monroe, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Minor Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke takes it upon herself to distract Bellamy during a game of capture the flag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Feel like we need a good ol' capture the flag fic that took place in s1 forgetting the threat of the grounders for a moment. Maybe with a little bit of bellamy and clarke flirting? Whatever you wanna write
> 
> In the same 'verse' as ['It's Only Water, It's Only Love'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4744997). Canon divergence from 1X09. The truce with the grounders went through and the Ark hasn't come down yet because it wasn't failing as quickly as they thought, so it's just the delinquents making their society happily.

Clarke swung her legs back and forth as a light breeze ruffled her hair. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun, relishing the combination of the warm sun and the fresh air. A wide smile came unbidden to her face and she took a deep breath and let it out realizing this was the most relaxed she had felt in weeks.

 

The whole camp had been a flurry of activity trying to prepare for the upcoming winter. There were cabins to build, food to harvest, meat to dry and medicinal herbs to collect before they were buried under the snow that they knew was coming. It was coming along fine, of course there were the usual setbacks.

Jasper had found a patch of marijuana growing nearby and abandoned all his other work to make a hydroponic growing station so they could grow it throughout the winter, which wasn’t entirely bad because Clarke was definitely going to commandeer at least 50% of the space in it to grow actually important things, but had meant that his actual project of identifying and learning about new herbs from one of the grounders that lived in the nearby village was put on hiatus.

Then there was the incident with Monty. She had told him that they could work on trying electricity next winter, and that they needed to focus on building the actual cabins this year, but he had found a bunch of wires when he foraged in a nearby bunker and when he was egged on by Raven, had climbed atop one of the larger cabins to try and install it. He was more of a engineering/agricultural prodigy, not an athlete so he lost his balance and fell off the roof, a good 15 feet. He was mostly okay, just a broken leg, but try telling that to Miller (who if you asked Clarke, this whole misbegotten project was created to impress). He had insisted that Monty stay in bed for a week and then promptly appointed himself as his personal bed nurse. So they had been out not only their best engineer, but also their best hunter next to Bellamy for an entire week.

Don’t even get her started on Octavia's latest stunt.

 

A twig cracking nearby drew her attention back to the situation and put her back on alert.

She knew the tree she had climbed hid her from view for the most part, but if someone was just below her and looked straight up they would be able to see her. She readjusted the bag of over ripe peaches hanging from a branch beside her after grabbing one lightly, making sure she was ready. Having reassured herself that she was fully locked and loaded she dropped her gaze to the trees below and scanned for signs that he had shown up. His familiar lope through the forest was almost undetectable, he was their best hunter after all, but she liked to flatter herself smarter than a deer. She saw him notice the branches she had broke deliberately to get him to track her here and then wound up her arm and threw, hitting him dead on.

He skidded to a stop and gaped down at the stain of peach juice and flesh in the middle of his chest before looking up with his eyes narrowed and locating her hiding spot.

“You’re going the wrong way,” she chirped from above.

“And why should I believe a word you say?”

“I’m a very trustworthy person.”

He threw his head back and laughed.

“Hey!” She cried out in protest as she began to make her way down the tree. “Don’t laugh! It’s true”

He gave her such a skeptical look she couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Fine, fine,” she conceded. “Maybe not completely trustworthy.”

He made his way over to her and crowded her against the tree, caging her with his arms. “So Griffin, give it up, where’d you hide the goods.”

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “Like that was supposed to work?”

He dipped his head lower, so she could feel the heat of his breath on the shell of her ear, “I can be very convincing.”

“Oh? Is that so? How are you going to convince me?”

Instead of answering he dipped to suck bruising kisses onto the column of her neck, eliciting a helpless moan from her.

“Hmm, I’m not sure it’s working, but you should keep going just to make sure.”

He pulled back with a mischievous smile. “Nuh uh uh, you want me to continue, you’re going to have to tell me where you put your teams flag.”

Clarke whined at the loss of his kisses, then stuck her bottom lip out and looked up at him with her most practiced puppy dog eyes, that had always been able to garner her anything from both her father and Wells.

Now it was his turn to scoff, “Come on, Griffin, pouting? That’s low even for you.”

Clarke huffed in frustration then lit up as she was struck with inspiration. At least Bellamy had the decency to look properly wary. She rocked up onto her toes, not missing his intake of breath as she brushed against him purposely, and imitated his move from before, “I think you’ll find I can be very convincing as well.”

“Oh?” He replied, clearly trying for mockery but failing due the extra rasp he only got when he was extremely turned on. Clarke would know, she had plenty of practice eliciting it during the 4 months they had been together. Even though during the first couple it was less than she would have liked, due to them having to sneak around, which they found out was unnecessary when they finally came clean only to be told that everyone already knew.  Since then every moment they weren’t planning for winter they were together. Which was admittedly still not that much, because starting a whole civilization took a lot of work, even with help from the Trigeda kru.

She grazed her lips along his jaw before capturing his own in a short, breathy kiss that had him following her dazedly as she retreated. She grinned wickedly and dropped back down to her heels slowly and purposefully, making sure she dragged every inch of her against every inch of him. He opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a high pitched girlish shriek from somewhere across the forest. They shared a wide eyed look before taking off running towards it.

 

She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when they arrived, but this was not it. Hanging 10 feet in the air, upside down and trapped by one foot in a rope was Jasper. Clarke did a mental check to reassure herself that they were still in their territory as brokered by the treaty they had just recently solidified with the trigeda kru. They were and she knew who was responsible for Jaspers pendulum imitation.

"REYES!"

From a long distance she heard a faint “Wasn’t me!”

She turned on Bellamy then, “We agreed no booby traps!”

“Hey, you heard her, she said it wasn’t her!”

Clarke levelled him with her most disbelieving glare and he relented, “Okay, okay. It was definitely her. But! I did not know about it. That should count for something right?”

“Hey guys,” Jasper called out from above sheepishly. “Sorry to interrupt, but do you think we could discuss fair play after we get me down?”

“Right, sorry Jasper.”

Clarke drew out her knife and went over to the tree where the rope holding him up was attached and started sawing.

Bellamy and Jasper shared their own wide eyed look and both started shouting at Clarke to stop, but they were too late. The rope was cut through and Jasper came down, right on top of Bellamy, and they both collapsed into a heap on the forest floor groaning.

Clarke heard a quiet giggle from above and whipped her head upwards and away from the pile of now sore limbs to identify the source. In their own tree, about 20 feet up, sat Miller and Monty. The former sat with his back to the trunk of the tree, straddling a large branch, where the latter mirrored him, suspiciously close and with swollen lips that made him look thoroughly kissed. Clarke smirked when she met Monty’s eyes and her suspicions were confirmed by the deep flush that flooded his cheeks.

“Oh hi, Monty, Miller. What are you guys doing up there?”

“Uh… Looking for the flags?”

Having finally untangled himself from Jasper, Bellamy stood up and joined the conversation.

“Wait, Miller? You were supposed to be watching the flag, if you’re here who’s-”

 

He was interrupted by Octavia’s rapidly approaching war cry ringing through the forest. She skidded into the clearing, located Jasper, who was still lying on the ground, and pulled off his goggles, while the rest of the group looked on in surprise.

Their surprise turned to understanding when she pulled their team’s flag out from where it had been hidden, the space for the eyes, and quickly knotted it with the other flag in her hand and held them aloft.

“WE’RE THE WINNERS, BITCHES!”

Above them they heard Miller mutter, “She thinks she’s a damn samurai.”

 

Bellamy began to sputter, “Wh- you- but-”

Clarke tried to keep the smile off her face and look innocent, but she was too giddy from their win to succeed. Bellamy whirled around to face her fully, finally figuring out what had happened and yelled “Betrayal!”

“Who, me?”

“You! You distracted me, with your...your womanly wiles!” then he spun to face Octavia who was standing with her hip cocked out triumphantly, spinning the combined flags around, “And you! I am your brother! How could you?”

Again giggling from the tree caught their attention.

Bellamy pointed an accusing finger towards Miller, “And you! You were supposed to be watching the flag, not making out with Monty! I can’t believe this! I have the worst capture the flag team in the entire world”

Miller tried to scoff disbelievingly, but it came out more like a squeak, “We weren’t making out.”

“Oh sure! and Clarke wasn’t trying to seduce me to distract me from Octavia stealing my flag! And Raven didn’t make the booby trap! SILLY ME!”

 

“Oh hush, you big baby,” chided Raven as she entered the clearing. "Get it together big Blake, you're pathetic"

She eyed the frayed rope around the tree and turned to high-five Octavia, “It worked.”

“You knew about this?” Clarke asked Octavia accusingly. “You remember that we said no booby traps, right?”

Octavia looked at her pityingly as she replied, “Well I wasn’t going to let Jasper stay on the ground when he was carrying around the flag.”

From the ground jasper asked dazedly, “I was carrying the flag?”

“Yes, you nimwit. I put it in your goggles”

“My goggles…”

Clarke raised her eyebrows at Jasper’s bewilderment, but dismissed him and turned to Octavia, “That still doesn’t mean you should hang him 10 ft in the air, couldn’t you just put a guard on him?”

“I did, Monroe was supposed to be watching him.”

“Well, where is she?”

Octavia shrugged her shoulders.

Just then, Harper and Monroe both came stumbling into the clearing as well, looking decidedly rumpled.

“You were supposed to be watching Jasper,” Octavia said, “What happened?”

If you had asked Clarke two hours earlier she would’ve said that Monroe was incapable of blushing, but she had evidence to the contrary in front of her now.

“He got away from me? and I couldn’t find him again?” she replied sheepishly.

“Well did you try looking for him by taking off your clothes? Cause that would explain why your shirt is on inside out _and_ backward.”

She didn’t answer, but flushed a deeper red and Bellamy interjected facing Harper, “And you were supposed to be watching the flag with Miller, what were you doing?”

“Uhm, distracting Monroe with my womanly wiles?”

“Does nobody respect the sanctity of capture the flag?” Bellamy groaned in frustration.

 

Clarke looked around her. Just 6 months ago she had resigned herself to being floated when she turned 18, but now she was on earth surrounded by her friends. They might be awful at keeping their hands off one another long enough to play a game of capture the flag properly, but they were still amazing. It was hard work, surviving on the ground, and sometimes this group made it harder, but there was no one else she would want to do it with.

 

Her face broke out into a large smile as she thought about how lucky she was. She looped an arm around Bellamys waist, interrupting his tirade about how capture the flag taught teamwork and battle strategy and said ‘Alright guys, this battle is over, let’s head home. The wars just begun.”

As she pulled Bellamy back towards the camp, the rest of the group fell in behind them.

“What does that mean?”

“Rematch!”

“Same teams next time?”

“Obviously!”

“Alright, I have a great idea for another trap! This one will have Jasper swinging even higher!”

“No booby traps, Reyes.”

“Aw, you never let me have any fun...”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
